Such transfer devices are known. They are provided, for instance, in the fish or meat processing industry, in association with conveyor belts which are to convey individual portions of fish fillet or of chopped meat patties such as hamburger patties to a freezing device. In the known structures, suitable forming or molding devices by which the individual workpieces or chopped meat patties are formed, are associated with swinging or reciprocating chutes transferring the individual portions on the chute so that the chopped meat patties ageous in these structures that the transfer point can be influenced by frictional effects of the chute so that the chopped meat patties or the fish fillets can occasionally be deposited onto pieces already placed on the belt, or that they fall, during the transfer, onto their edges and are thus deformed in undesired way. This is the case particularly when the transfer speed is high.
It is an object of the invention to enable the depositing of such deformation susceptible individual pieces quickly and safely onto conveyor belts such that the guarantee is achieved for the positioning without tipping over of the conveyed workpieces even at high speed of transfer.